


stars

by icelos



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they illuminate our skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> something about this pairing, got me going. I don't knowhowhat?   
> unedited, sorry.

Their skin is cold. Flesh shivering from the whimsical wind that plays the song of their dance.

Ayato bows respectfully, gold oculi gleaming with its usual mischief as he offers his hand to Kanade.

She accepts it, curtsying as her soft hand gracefully flutter to his offered palm, her cold fingertips lightly touching his equally cold hand.

Their flesh is cold; their skin is shivering—because space is a cold void with stars sewn permanently into its inky blanket.

Ayato's hands are freezing as it takes its place on her bare back, the other clasping her soft dainty hand. Staring into each other's eyes they begin their dance at arms distance, feet moving in sync, the stars starts to blink, glowing softly, slowly.

A smirk forms on Ayato's lips as with each step their bodies comes closer, Kanade merely blinks once, golden eyes cold as her skin. The soft black material of her dress swish gracefully with the wind as Ayato and her twirls, bodies now inches apart, the stars blinks excitedly.

Illuminating their faces, glowing with the beat of their dance. An unfamiliar warmth creeps inside Kanade as Ayato's eyes glows dangerously bright with more mischief, the stars glow dims slowly as if Ayato has stolen it, now they blink lazily as their swaying grows slower, slower and slower. Before coming to a final stop.

They stood still for a moment as if waiting for a millennia to past. The stars starts to shine brightly again, making it easier for the two to look at each other, this time they glow steadily. The light cutting patterns of stars on their white skin.

Kanade stiffly arches towards Ayato as he slowly traces her spine with the tip of his middle finger, relishing on the feeling of her cold skin against his sudden warmth. She freezes, a gasp caught in her throat as Ayato crashes her against his chest—his warmth spreading against her pressed cheek, traveling, coursing through her cold body.

Kanade feels no cold as her dress falls and pools around her ankle before blending with the black blankets of space, only feels warmth at the sudden grind of Ayato's body against hers but his lips are cold as he kisses her slowly like the kind lover he is not.

His grip on her wrist tightens slightly as the kiss deepens. Ayato's body is starting to go cold again and Kanade dizzily thinks: it's because she's stealing all his warmth, she unconsciously runs a hand through his hair almost soothingly as their lungs constricts for air.

Ayato doesn't bother to inhale as he starts to claim the expanse of skin on her neck, exhaling his cold breath softly against it. Kanade instinctively arches, pressing her warm body to his cold one, trying to, wanting to, warm him again.

Greedily, Ayato pushes against her body as he claims other parts of her, thinking: mineminemineminemine. Everything was his alone. He kisses every pattern on her skin, mapping out constellations as Kanade busy herself in the task of warming him again.

Hugging him tight as he nibbles on the spot where Orion's belt pattern is, their bodies tangling like ropes. He swallows her lips whole, bruising it, stealing each other's breath; Kanade almost glares at the mischievous look on his face whilst she marks his back with small crescent moons. His warmth was returning again.

They move in sync, mapping out patterns, claiming stars on each other's skin.

Under the steady glow of the stars, Kanade's hair shines like the silver lining of Ayato Naoi's life.

 


End file.
